1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to woven preforms for reinforced composite materials and, in particular, to a method for machine weaving fiber preforms that consist of closed perimeters with multiple intersecting members in their interiors.
2. Incorporation by Reference
All patents, patent applications, documents, references, manufacturer's instructions, descriptions, product specifications, and product sheets for any products mentioned herein are incorporated herein by reference, and may be employed in the practice of the invention.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The use of reinforced composite materials to produce structural components is now widespread, particularly in applications where their desirable characteristics are sought of being light in weight, strong, tough, thermally resistant, self-supporting and adaptable to being formed and shaped. Such components are used, for example, in aeronautical, aerospace, satellite, recreational (as in racing boats and autos), and other applications.
Typically such components consist of reinforcement materials embedded in matrix materials. The reinforcement component may be made from materials such as glass, carbon, ceramic, aramid, polyethylene, and/or other materials which exhibit desired physical, thermal, chemical and/or other properties, chief among which is great strength against stress failure. Through the use of such reinforcement materials, which ultimately become a constituent element of the completed component, the desired characteristics of the reinforcement materials, such as very high strength, are imparted to the completed composite component. The constituent reinforcement materials typically may be woven, knitted, nonwoven or otherwise oriented into desired configurations and shapes for reinforcement preforms. Usually particular attention is paid to ensure the optimum utilization of the properties for which the constituent reinforcing materials have been selected. Usually such reinforcement preforms are combined with matrix material to form desired finished components or to produce working stock for the ultimate production of finished components.
After the desired reinforcement preform has been constructed, matrix material may be introduced to and into the preform, so that typically the reinforcement preform becomes encased in the matrix material and matrix material fills the interstitial areas between the constituent elements of the reinforcement preform. The matrix material may be any of a wide variety of materials, such as epoxy, polyester, vinyl-ester, ceramic, carbon and/or other materials, which also exhibit desired physical, thermal, chemical and/or other properties. The materials chosen for use as the matrix may or may not be the same as that of the reinforcement preform and may or may not have comparable physical, chemical, thermal or other properties. Typically, however, they it will not be of the same materials or have comparable physical, chemical, thermal or other properties, since a usual objective sought in using composites in the first place is to achieve a combination of characteristics in the finished product that is not attainable through the use of one constituent material alone. So combined, the reinforcement preform and the matrix material may then be cured and stabilized in the same operation by thermosetting or other known methods, and then subjected to other operations toward producing the desired component. It is significant to note at this point that after being so cured, the then solidified mass of the matrix material normally are very strongly adhered to the reinforcing material (e.g., the reinforcement preform). As a result, stress on the finished component, particularly via its matrix material acting as an adhesive between fibers, may be effectively transferred to and borne by the constituent material of the reinforcing preform.
Frequently, it is desired to produce components in configurations that are other than such simple geometric shapes as (per se) plates, sheets, rectangular or square solids, etc. A way to do this is to combine such basic geometric shapes into the desired more complex forms. One such typical combination is made by joining reinforcement preforms made as described above at an angle (typically a right-angle) with respect to each, other. Usual purposes for such angular arrangements of joined reinforcement preforms are to create a desired shape to form a reinforcement preform that includes one or more end walls, or to strengthen the resulting combination of reinforcement preforms and the composite structure which it produces against deflection or failure upon it being exposed to exterior forces, such as pressure or tension. In any case, a related consideration is to make each juncture between the constituent components as strong as possible. Given the desired very high strength of the reinforcement preform constituents per se, weakness of the juncture becomes, effectively, a “weak link” in a structural “chain”.
The current state of the art for these types of structures is to lay individual layers of tackified fabric or prepreg to form the final shape. The resulting laminated preform is then resin transfer molded (for the case where tackified fabric is used) or vacuum bagged and cured (for the case when prepreg is used). In related art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,448 relates to a composite multilayered flexible blanket insulation including a top woven fabric layer having multiple layers of continuous woven fabric, a bottom woven fabric layer, high temperature insulation layer, and optional reflection shield layers and spaces, all secured using a woven ceramic fabric. The top fabric and bottom fabric layers are secured to each other by a rib structure of woven ceramic fabric at an angle from the surface of either the top fabric layer or bottom fabric layer, thus creating triangular prism or trapezoidal prism shaped spaces between the top fabric layer and bottom fabric layer and the rib structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,973 is a woven preform for a ceramic composite having a plurality of layers of woven yarns of fibrous material, and structural members extending between the layers. The structural members may be walls that, along with the layers, define channels. The method disclosed therein requires weaving preforms with the desired distances between the individual sheets or layers, such that the sheets are physically spaced apart at a predetermined distance at the time of weaving. This not only limits the size and shape of the structures that can be produced, but also fails to provide the ease of being produced on a conventional loom. The preform formed therein, additionally, does not have closed cells on its outer edges, and the paths of the weft yarns cannot be selected such that they result in continuous hoop reinforcement in each cell, resulting in open cells on the outer edges of the structure and cells that are much weaker with respect to internal pressure loads. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide woven preforms and a method of forming thereof with closed cells at the outer edges with continuous hoop reinforcement in each cell of the preform.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art and provides further advantages such as requiring less work to produce the woven preform by adopting a unique flat machine weaving technique, forming a preform that is woven flat at first and then subsequently folded open to attain its final shape.